The instant invention relates generally to pet exercising equipment and more specifically it relates to a cat scratching and stretching device, which provides a structure for the cat to utilize instead of damaging other articles.
There are available various conventional pet exercising equipment which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.